1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer power-saving technology, and more particularly to a computer system with a CD-ROM, which provides dedicated power to play music CDs without power consumption by other elements of the computer system. One purpose is to eliminate power consumption by other elements while playing music CDs. Another purpose is to provide a control method to easily operate the music CD player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, computer systems carry power-saving functions to solve problems related to power insufficiency or power waste, especially in notebook/mobile PCs.
If the computer system remains idle for a certain period, system power is shut down to conserve resources. Generally, the computer system switches to power-saving mode automatically when idle for a period preset by the user. When the user wishes to resume use of the computer, the system xe2x80x9cwakes upxe2x80x9d, switching to normal mode and supplying power to all elements. Conventionally, if a user wants to play a music CD on the CD-ROM drive, he needs to launch the entire computer system. However, while the CD is playing, other functions or devices in the computer system may not be in demand. Power supplied to the elements at this time may be unnecessary.
The need for conservation of power resources is even more pronounced when considering a battery-based system such as a notebook/mobile PC. Current system technology requires that the entire notebook/mobile PC system be launched despite the user only wanting to play a music CD.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer system with the capability to play music CDs while in power-saving mode, and more particularly to the technology""s application in a notebook/mobile PC with limited battery power. The computer system launches the CD-ROM drive while in power-saving mode, while other elements in the computer system remain in power-saving mode, thus reducing power consumption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the capability to play music CDs while the system is in power-saving mode, and, more particularly, on a CD-ROM capable of displaying elapsed time. The CD-ROM plays music CDs in power-saving mode, and returns the system to normal mode when a new track starts, or the user operates the forward or back controls. Upon reverting to normal mode, the system calculates the time elapsed and displays the values onscreen.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the present invention provides a computer system comprising: a CD-ROM, a real-time clock device providing a reference time, a voice processor that processes the music data output from CD-ROM, a display device, and a CPU. When in normal mode, a control device reads the upcoming audio track on the music CD and adds a reference time. This value is assimilated by the real-time clock device, which sets a wake-up time with the CPU, and, from within power-saving mode, wakes the CPU and enters normal mode when arriving at the wake up time; and a power control device, providing power to the CD-ROM, the voice processor, the CPU, and the control device when the computer system is in power-saving mode.
Moreover, the present invention provides a method to play music CDs, running the CD-ROM and real-time clock device in the computer system, comprising: getting the number of audio tracks and the upcoming audio track time on the music CD; getting a current time with the real-time clock while playing music CDs; adding the current time and the upcoming audio track time to calculate the wakeup time in the computer system; entering power-saving mode and only supplying the power required to play music CDs, and returning the system to regular mode upon wakeup, displaying the calculated elapsed time.